Our love
by KathrynValmont
Summary: On Hiatus Try as he might Legolas was never able to forget the love he shared with Arwen centuries before she ever met Aragorn. Eventually Aragorn dies and Arwen leans on her friend Legolas. What happens when old feelings resurface.
1. Default Chapter

Our love  
  
Summary: Try as he might Legolas was never able to forget the love he shared with Arwen centuries before she ever met Aragorn. Eventually Aragorn dies and Arwen leans on her friend Legolas. What happens when old feelings resurface.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Legolas looked at her as if she were completely crazy. In his eyes she probably was. How could she go this far? Didn't she understand? How could she not know?  
  
If she really became a Mortal she was as good as denouncing her people, her father, the person she was- him. How could she do that? She obviously didn't really see things as he did.  
  
Didn't she understand that Aragorn was human? She was an elf. Things could never work. He was a temporary being, one day he would die and all she would have left of him was the memories and a broken heart.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I am doing this because I love him."  
  
Legolas had to bite his tongue to keep from saying what he was really thinking. He wanted to grab her and talk sense into her. He wanted to tell her what was on his mind. He wanted to yell to her and say that HE loved her.  
  
"Love? Are you willing to break the hearts of everyone else for- him? Are you willing to leave everyone for him? You know your Father would give you an ultimatum. Are you willing to leave me?"  
  
Arwen stared at him. She hated him when he was right. She hated how he made her feel. She hated him because even after centuries she could never forget what they once shared. She could never forget how he made her feel what it felt like for him to touch her. She hated the whispers around the village that said one day they would reunite with him.  
  
"Legolas, even if I have to leave you I will do this. I love him. I hope you don't hate me for this. No matter what happens I want you to know that I will always love you. Please don't hate me for this," begged Arwen.  
  
"Arwen, I could never hate you. I will always love you as a friend. You know that. I just wanted to make sure that you were sure because I could never bear to see you unhappy. You know your happiness means the world to me."  
  
"Thankyou Legolas."  
  
"Remember you're in my heart."  
  
"And you will always be in mine," whispered Arwen.  
  
She meant those words. A part of her would always belong to Legolas no matter what she did. He had just given her what she had always wanted but was always too afraid too ask. In the end she didn't even have to ask. He had done it. He had done the impossible. He had let her go.  
  
"Good bye Legolas. I know you leave tommorow. Can I ask something of you? Can-"  
  
"What is it Arwen? You know whatever it is I will grant if it is in my power," whispered Legolas.  
  
"Can you watch over him? Can you make sure he comes home alive? Bring him back to me. Promise me you will," demanded Arwen.  
  
"I promise. He will come back to you."  
  
"Goodbye," she said as she embraced her friend knowing this just may be the last time she saw him forever.  
  
***************  
  
There was once a time when Legolas was the love of her life. She loved him with a deep passion. Everyone knew if Aragorn had never come in the picture they would have gotten back together. Everyone knew that, all except Aragorn.  
  
Legolas could still remember the day Aragorn had first set sight on his evenstar. He noticed the way when they shook hands, he held on too long. He knew that Aragorn wanted Arwen.  
  
There was nothing he could really do. He had stood there and watched from the beginning. He watched the strange human take Arwen away from him. And in the end it was really Arwen's choice. There's nothing he could have done. It was her choice. No one could have made it but her. It was her choice to be with Aragorn and not his.  
  
He tried to convince himself that he hated her and would never speak to her again, but he realized the more he pushed her away the worse it got. He loved her. He needed her as a friend at least. It hurt to admit that he deeply loved her.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Arwen: How did you know?  
  
Legolas: It was obvious, even to me. I ignored it as long as possible, but even I can see it now. I wish I could hold you back saying you belong with me, but in the end it would accomplish nothing. In the end you would hate me. I know you don't believe that but I assure you it's true.  
  
Arwen: I wouldn't hate you. I could never hate you. I don't know how this happened. I do love-  
  
Legolas: Go.  
  
Arwen: Legolas-  
  
Legolas: Go! Leave me alone! Don't you think you've caused me enough pain?  
  
Legolas had watched her walk off crying. It was then that she made her mind that she never wanted to live forever. She wanted a life she could share with someone.  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
********  
  
Elrond watched his daughter as she slept. His look was one full of pity. He really did pity her. He knew what would happen would break her heart but he knew someone else would help her over come her pain.  
  
She would get through this. He knew she would. His daughter was destined to be with someone she never believed she would be with again.  
  
Her destiny did not lie in the world of men. Her destiny lied in the world she was in now. The only problem was that she didn't know it. Soon enough she would. She would know everything.  
  
tbc 


	2. goodbyes and understandings

It was their last night in Rivendell before they left to destroy the ring. Legolas could not sleep. Every thought turned to Arwen. What if they didn't come back? What if he never saw her again? When they came back, what if she married Aragorn like she wanted to. He would slowly die if she ever made such a decision. He would die on the inside.  
  
As if on cue the evenstar who haunted his dreams strolled into his room. She sat on his bedside and looked at his pretending, sleeping figure.  
  
"Legolas, I know you sleep not. Why do you ignore me? I know I hurt you but I thought we were friends again," said Arwen slowly as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Is that what we really are? Are we friends? Is that what you'd call us? Is that how you would classify what we are to eachother," asked Legolas.  
  
"Ofcourse we're friends. We've always been friends. Even when we were in love we were best friends. After I chose Aragorn we agreed to be friends once more," said Arwen.  
  
"First off, I never agreed to anything. You did. No, you made us friends again. You have made everything since then? We're not friends Arwen. A friend isn't someone you look at and feel as if you're dieing."  
  
"You don't mean that, Legolas," said Arwen sadly.  
  
"Don't listen to me now. I really don't know what I'm saying. I just hope that someday I will be able to look at you without my heart breaking all over again, over and over."  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself over and over? You need to move on. I realize you in a sense hate me. I didn't want to hurt you. You're acting like I never loved you, but I did. A part of me still does. You have to let me go. If you don't I will never be free. Please, let me go. Set me free. I am begging you," pleaded Arwen.  
  
"Okay, go. You're free. Go. Leave me, please. Go. This is his last night before we leave. Go to him. Tell him of your love for him. I'm setting your free. You're free to go to him and to live a mortal life with him. Go! Please, Arwen, don't stand there crying. Please leave before I stop you and tell you how I really feel," begged Legolas.  
  
"Okay. As long as I live there will never be a day that goes by when I don't think of you. I'll love you my whole life. Thankyou for everything you have ever done for me. Goodbye, Legolas, be safe."  
  
"Goodnight. Go to him. Tell him that you love him."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What do you mean? This is what you wanted, right? This was what you asked for. I am setting you free. I am setting your heart and soul free," said Legolas.  
  
"No, it's like you want me to be with him. Why are you doing that? Why are you pushing us together? Why are you doing this, Legolas," asked Arwen.  
  
"Because he loves you. You love him. He makes you happy. I want you to be happy even if it isn't with me. You deserve him and you deserve to be happy, Arwen. Now please go."  
  
She turned around as she walked out of his room. She felt the tears trying to escape. She walked bravely. It seemed to take forever to leave the room. Later on she would always reflect on how she wanted to steal one last look at him.  
  
**************** Letters:  
  
Dear Arwen,  
  
The days have been rough, the nights are even worse. Only one thing gets me through it all. When I think of your beauty and our love I realize what this is all for. This is for us. This is for our future together. I want you to know that if anything happens that I will always love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Aragorn  
  
P.S Do you know what is going on with Legolas? He puts his whole heart and soul into the fighting, but sometimes it is almost as if he's upset he doesn't get killed. He's not usually like this. He's distanced himself from the rest of us. Maybe you know what's going on.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
I am deeply worried about you. I have received many letters of your adnormal behavior, more than I care to admit. Talk to me. Now would not be the time to shut me out. I care about you and I want to help.  
  
Love,  
  
Arwen  
  
P.S Aragorn knows something is wrong with you, oh everyone does!  
  
Dear Arwen,  
  
I have absoulutely no idea what they are talking about. I've been great. I'm doing fine. I am in excellent health. Whatever do you mean you receive letters talking about my out of charectar behavior?  
  
Prince, Of Mirkwood,  
  
Legolas  
  
***********  
  
Aragorn watched as everyone slept peacefully. Things were just a little too peaceful. He decided to take a walk. He had much to think about.  
  
He never saw it coming. He never saw the knife. He never could have known. It wasn't supposed to end this way. He was supposed to marry Arwen.  
  
He gave a sharp moan. He heard a figure coming. It was Legolas. Legolas immediately brought him into his arms. He felt cold, oh so cold.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not going to make it. I want you to watch over her for me. I want you to take care of her for me. Please, I'm not going to make it. Tell her I love her."  
  
"Aragorn! Don't you dare talk like that. You're going to make it. You have to. Do you understand me? You have to be okay. Arwen needs you she loves you. I promised her. I promised her you'd be coming home."  
  
"You're coming home for her. I can't pretend I don't know. I know you love her. I've always known. Good bye my friend," whispered Aragorn as the life left his body.  
  
"No," screamed Legolas.  
  
He barely noticed the mean gathering around him. All he heard was himself promising Arwen that Aragorn would come home to her. He had broken his word. Aragorn was gone. He had broken his promise. And the worse thing was that he had noone to blame but himself, noone at all. 


End file.
